


A damned life

by too_beauty



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_beauty/pseuds/too_beauty





	

TITLE: “A damned life”  
PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.  
RATING: PG   
CATEGORY: Progressive AU.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is the product of my imagination, but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.  
WARNINGS: Many progressive stories mention the death of one or both main characters.  
NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.  
FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

 

**Damned childhood. ******

**He was born in the middle of a struggle between his parents. Because of their hatred relationship, he was condemned to a childhood without love, without warm arms to cuddle him when he was afraid of the storms or soothing words when ugly nightmares invaded his dreams.  
He was condemned to suffer from hunger and tiredness, with severe physical training and never being rewarded for achieving his goals.  
He was highly criticised because he was never as fast, or as tall or as strong as a real heir should be.  
He was damned since the moment he opened his eyes.**

****Damned youth. ********

****

******His damnation followed him as his own shadow, even when he was crowned as king. Jealousy and hate from his own companions, those same who had shared his studies and training, clouded his only possibility to experience and treasure true love with his only steadfast friend.  
His obligations to the throne gave the last blow to that dream of true love, condemning him to marry a woman he didn’t love and to abandon the only person who he really cared about and loved deeply.  
His love was damned since the very moment he set his two-coloured eyes on his Hephaestion.**

****

******Damned future. ******** **

****** **

********Ecbatana was one of the worst experiences for him, his beloved Hephaestion fell ill and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Even though he had been able to enjoy short moments of happiness with his blue-eyed lover, they had not been enough; he was not ready to let him go.  
“Don’t condemn me to lose you; living without you will just kill me” whispered a desperate man into his lover’s 0-ppear while cleaning the sweat from his marble-like skin.  
His life was damned the very moment life left his Phai’s body and he departed from his side.** **


End file.
